The Earth trembles, whenever I touch You
by That-One-Girl-Behind-You
Summary: Just the happy couple s first night of freedom. Sequel to Baby, we re a natural disaster


**IMPORTANT: THIS DRABBLE IS A SEQUEL, IF YOU´RE HERE FOR THE SMUT THEN BY ALL MEANS STAY BUT YOU SHOULD PROBABLY READ THE REAL STORY ANYWAYS (Baby, we´re a natural disaster, it´s in my profile)**

Hello, dears!

So yeah, I know I promised a kidfic, but the smut wouldn´t leave my head, so I share it with you. In case it´s not clear, this is set exactly after they elope, in between chapter 8 and 9 of BWAND.

* * *

**The Earth trembles, whenever I touch You**

They stay in a hotel the first week, and Loki's all but relieved. A week is enough time to get a general feeling, and in case he wants to tail off he can still do it without having the compromise of a permanent place.

The hotel is nice. The room has a view of the pool, a tub just large enough to accommodate Loki, and a bed that's so big and soft it's probably illegal.  
"You should take that off" Tony mutters behind him. Loki's about to roll his eyes when he looks over his shoulder and Tony's pointing at the wedding tunic that's already looking a bit travel-worn.

"Oh."

Tony's face shifts momentarily into confusion before he catches on, and smiles again. "In fact, you should take everything off, I'm not picky"

"Of course you're not" Loki mutters under his breath, but instead of complying, he stays there, looking back with a hint of a smirk and a hip cocked to the side. "Come here"

He's barely done pronouncing the words when Tony is already on him, tugging at the buttons on the sides of the tunic and leaving a trail of feather-light kisses down his neck. Much to his chagrin, the smirk on his face melts down into just a smile, and he pulls Tony towards the bed, bringing him down on top of him.  
Tony's fingers have made short work of the tunic, and Loki lets him pull it over his head and throw it across the room, seconds before his hands move to the hem of his pants and he goes to stop them.

"That's hardly fair" he teases, before he pushes the smaller man off and under him.

There's not much to remove, since he lost the jacket as soon as he came into the room and he'd been wearing just an undershirt when he found him at the lab.  
He pulls it off, and runs his hands over the recently uncovered skin. Tony's tanned and his chest is lightly dusted in hair, and when he takes a nipple between his teeth there's suddenly a calloused hand tangling itself in his hair. He dedicates a bit more to teasing the delicate bud, while his hands work frantically at the zipper on Tony's pants.

"I want to suck you" he voices, palming his arousal through thin cotton underwear, and he looks up to see a flustered Tony staring at him like he can't believe he's asking for permission.

"Be my guest" he stammers out in the end, and Loki smiles and moves down on the bed so that his face is hanging just above the tented underwear. He blows a bit as he tugs the pants off, and Tony lets out a gasp that turns into a groan when he mouths his erection through the cloth. "Sweetcheeks, don't be like that"

"My blowjob, my rules" he smirks back, and he pulls his underwear down as slowly as he can.

"I hate you"

"Of course, if you'd prefer it, I could always stop"

"Stop what exactly, Loki? You haven't done jack!" Tony snarls through clenched teeth.

"Patience is a virtue, dear" he smirks, and really, revenge is best taken cold. Tony's cock is nearly twitching in anticipation in front of his face, thick and hot and lightly swollen at the base, even though the knot has not yet begun to form. He scrapes his teeth lightly over the reddish head and Tony moans. He bats away the hand that threatens to go back into his locks, and instead licks a long stripe over the underside, stopping at the head to wrap his lips around it and give it exactly one suck.  
He looks up with the head still in his mouth, and he knows how smug he must look by the way Tony rolls his eyes. He holds his glance as he lowers his head , taking in as much as he can, when suddenly the pressure is too much, and he can't help but to gag and let go to cough a little.

When he looks up again his face feels like he's been under the sun for ten hours and Tony's looking at him with a concerned smile.

"You know..."

"Shut up"

"After that scandal with Svadilfari..."

"Really, shut up"

"I was hoping you'd have a bit less of a gag reflex"

Oh, if looks could kill.

"Sorry, I'm a bit out of practice, didn't think you'd appreciate it if I kept on sucking people while going on pretend dates with you"

"That's a low blow" he reaches up to kiss the corner of his mouth and thread his hands through his hair. "Go on?" Loki arches an eyebrow, still glaring and he lets out a bark of laughter. "I'm just being an ass, sweetcheeks. You were doing great."

Loki rolls his eyes at the flattery, but lets it slip and instead pushes Tony back down on the bed.

He sticks to light licks and strong sucks to the head, not willing to repeat his embarrassing performance, while his hand fondles Tony's balls and teases his rim. Who knows, some of the Alphas he's slept with before had found it nice, and Tony's obviously not an Omega-exclusive kind of guy.  
By the time he decides to try again, the Alpha under him is squirming and his fingers are clenched in the hair at the top of his head, which sends a light, delicious pain through his scalp. He smirks around the cockhead in his mouth and works it slowly this time, bobbing his head up and down and taking in just a bit more each time.

It's still a bit uncomfortable, but he manages to reach the base. He licks teasingly at the swollen section that will become the knot at the same time he emits a low hum at the back of his throat, Tony's grip on his hair becomes much painful, and a hurried 'Loki' is all the warning he gets before he's coming down his throat. He swallows it all (it's not nearly as much as a full load, he should've given him a bit more time) and lets go of the spent member to grin.  
Tony pulls him up roughly for a hungry kiss, and the thought that he's tasting himself in his lips is nearly as satisfying as the kiss itself.

"I hate you" Tony mouths against his neck, but Loki can feel the smile and he lets out a low chuckle. "Stop laughing" the next phrase comes with a slap to his butt. "What am I going to do now?"

"You could do that again, for starters" Loki mutters, and he doesn't know if he's referring to the spanking, the open mouthed kisses against his neck or the hand caressing the tent in his pants. Said hand shifts to pop them open, but instead of reaching for his cock there's another hand running down his back and over his underwear.

"No special undies? Weren't you supposed to be ready for a special night?" Tony whispers in his ear, squeezing a buttock.

"Disgusting" he rolls his eyes and Tony laughs.

"That's ok, I can work with this just as well"

"Can you?" He teases, but Tony's already rubbing his underwear against the slight wetness at his entrance, and the rough friction is just maddening. He holds back a moan even as he feels more lubrication fluid squeezing out and the first hand is back at his front, rubbing the head of his cock through the cloth.

"Say my name"

"Earn it" he tries for dignity, but all is lost when his erection is firmly grabbed and given a slow pull at the same time a finger slips past his underwear and breaches him, he lets out one of the filthiest moans he's ever heard.

"What was that?" A kiss lands at the corner of his mouth just as the jerking motions quicken and a second moan comes out. There's another kiss, and the mouth moves to his ear again. "I love you"

Loki wants to roll his eyes or smirk or kick himself in the face because that prompts another moan out just as well. He turns his head to catch those lips on a kiss, and suddenly there's the very recognizable form separated from his ass just by the fabric of his underwear.

"When did you get hard again?" He parts from Tony to ask, and the Alpha shrugs with a smile.

"Probably when you were melting down for me just a second ago"

"Melting? You have high ideas of yourself, don't-oh god!" he cuts himself when the finger inside him pushes deeper and wriggles. "Ah, fuck you."

Tony presses a chaste kiss to his lips. "Maybe later. Right now I think someone's feeling a bit empty and it's definitively not me"

"Please tell me you brought condoms" he snarls because he's just way past caring anymore.

"No but there are some in the bathroom"

"Best hotel I've ever been to" Loki smirks. Tony pulls his finger out, slick with his fluids, and it takes him all he has to not come right there, when he pops it in his mouth and sucks on it. He focuses instead on making his pants and underwear fly across the room as soon as he disappears through the bathroom door.  
Tony finds him a moment later, sitting at the center of the bed and rubbing lazy circles around his rim, popping a finger in every now and then.

"That's my job" he observes with a smile, climbing his way to him.

"I thought you'd appreciate a helping hand" Loki smirks back, and leans down as he climbs over him. Truth to be told, he's always thought Tony's a bit short to be an Alpha, but the way he preys over him, his hungry eyes and the smell of his musk in the air make it clear he's one. And a very good one at that, he decides in his mind as one of his hands prop his leg up and around his waist and the other joins his own at teasing his rim. "Touch me" he whispers.

Tony complies immediately, and the pressure around his cock is completely delicious. He wraps his other leg around his waist and uses the support to hoist himself up and rub the cleft of his ass against Tony's erection, prompting a moan and a snarl out of him.

"Are you ready?"

Loki smirks and repeats his motions. "Of course I'm ready. It's my wedding night, isn't it?"

Tony chuckles and lowers him back on the bed. The head of his cock is poking against his entrance and he pushes back eagerly. The head breaches him slowly and then the rest of it as they keep pushing against each other until he feels completely full and _so good_.

"Fuck" Tony groans, and Loki can see his hands clenched in the sheets, to keep him from thrusting too soon.

"You read my mind"

"You know I'm never going to let you leave the bed now you're mine, don't you?" The Alpha jokes, and Loki fights down the shiver he gets at that.

"Excuse me? Yours?"

"Yes" There's a twinkle of amusement in Tony's eyes and how the fuck does this man know him this well? They've been dating for four months at best! "Mine. Just look at you, you were so hungry for my cock..."

"Your amazing ego makes another guest appearance" Loki smirks and then gasps as Tony pulls back with a teasing grin, until the head of his cock is the only thing inside him.

"Tell me you're mine"

Loki can't help it, he lets out a bark of laughter. He loves this game.

"I warn you, no one has made me say it since my first time"

"Oh, but you _will_ say it now" Tony smirks down at him and pushes forward excruciatingly slow, just to pull back as soon as he's a few inches in.

"God I should have eloped with the dildo, this would be much quieter" he huffs as Tony pushes in a bit harder and bends down to take one of his nipples in his mouth.

"You're mine" is snarled against his chest and he laughs again, although a bit more breathless than before. His pace is becoming quicker, but he keeps the thrusts shallow and it's frustrating. "You look so perfect like this, all stuffed with my cock"

"I'd hardly call this stuffe-" he gasps and yelps when Tony's smirk takes a devilish hue and he thrusts all the way in, just to retreat just as fast."Again"

"No, I don't think you've earned it..."

""For god's sake Tony..."

"You just have to say it..."

Loki grits his teeth together because if anything, Tony is _his._ He stole him and ran away and he'll never give him back if he has any say on the matter. _He_ doesn't belong to anyone.  
He's just about to voice his thoughts when he's distracted by Tony's pace slowing but deepening with each thrust, and Tony rests his smile against his chest, bending over as far as he can.

"Don't think so hard" he mutters between thrusts, ignoring Loki's grunts. "I'm just playing"

"Knot me"

"What?!" Tony's movements stop altogether and he pulls back from Loki, who just stares blankly at the ceiling in disbelief at what just came out of his mouth and how _right_ it feels. "Sweetcheeks?"

"I want you to knot me" he repeats and then looks at Tony. The Alpha's still just staring at him, no doubt remembering how he hadn't let him do it the first time they did this, and running the last few minutes into his head. He smirks. "Don't think so hard"

"I thought you didn't let anyone..."

"I don't. Now hurry up before I take it back" Loki mutters hurriedly and the embarrassment is almost worth it, what with the sheer adoration on the idiotic face over his own right now.

Tony begins thrusting again, this time burying himself to the hilt in Loki.

"Faster" Loki commands, and his order is picked up immediately. The room fills in pants and moans and Loki's gripping Tony's back so hard he knows there'll be marks tomorrow. He can feel the base of Tony's cock swelling, slipping into him every few thrusts and stretching him in a way that makes him shiver and dig his nails harder in the other's skin.

"Turn around" Tony grunts, his face contorted in a mix of pleasure and effort, but Loki doesn't move.

"Do it"

"I don't think you really want that" He shouldn't want it, because sharing breathing space with someone else is something he can't tolerate for a few minutes, let alone half an hour. But he wants it, and he says as much. Or he says something a bit reminiscing of it, at least.

"What I really want is your knot in me right NOW" he snarls, and Tony's eyes darken and he shoves forward to catch his lips in a feral kiss at the same time he thrusts as hard as he can. It takes a couple of tries for it to lodge itself fully, but when it does the stretch and the slight burn are delicious, and Loki moans into the kiss as he spills all over his stomach.

He feels himself clench around Tony, feels the groan and the bruising grip on his forearms, and then he's coming inside him. He can't help but to resent the condom for a second, as all he can feel is the pleasant warmth and not the overwhelming flood of hot seed. But that's a luxury he can't exactly take right now, so he lies back and enjoys the feeling, as dulled as it might be.

It takes them both a couple of minutes to stop panting, to relax the grip they have on each other, and to work the dynamics. In the end, Loki wraps his legs around Tony's waist again, and the other lets himself fall down on the bed on his side, turning Loki with him.

Tony rests his head against his chest, and Loki cradles him there and delivers a kiss to the top of his head.  
He doesn't want to say it, he knows it's stupid, that when he did it before it was a spur of the moment, an act of desperation. He knows it's cliche and it will probably freak Tony out, but he does it anyway because there's just no way he keeps it in any longer.

"I love you"

Tony stiffens in his grip, but soon enough there are hands tracing an idle pattern across his back, and the light tickle of a beard moving against his chest.

"Thanks for... You know, taking me along" he sighs and Loki shivers at the sudden blow of hot air on his skin. "I... We'll make this work"

And this time it's Loki's turn to still and frown because for the first time in his life he's got his future into his own hands and it's _terrifying_. Suddenly there's not a clear end line, life is not a desperate run to try everything before it's too late, only a void waiting to be filled with the decisions he makes, with their consequences. It's just then that he realizes he chose to run away with a man that had proved himself more than capable of deceiving a partner, of abandoning them without as much as an explanation. With a man that had tried his hardest not to hurt the one he had loved even though the feeling didn't exist anymore, that had suffered for him in show of emotions that in no way matched his reputation. A man that had followed him against every odd, and that would probably do it again as many times as he asked him to.

"We'll make it work" he agrees, because he _wants_ to make it work, because he's never felt this strongly before.

Tony's knot recedes not long after, but they stay as they are, staring at each other, or over each other's shoulder, when it becomes awkward. There's still so much to say, all the things big and small they didn't share before because they both thought their time was to be much too short.

However, their silence is safe and comfortable, and they have their whole lives ahead of them, so they say nothing and instead dwell in each other's arms until sleep takes them away.


End file.
